Five Night's at Freddy's Isn't that bad
by Gurlthing
Summary: Mike starts his job as the new security guard thinking that he was surely gonna die. But when he finds that the animatronics are actually just like people, especially Foxy, he might stay for more than just five nights. Contains Mike x Foxy. Rated T for swearing.


Mike walked into his new job. He looked around and the water damaged walls, the sickly green floors, and of course, the three animatronics standing on the stage. "Well hello, Mike! I glad you here I was just about to leave!" Mr. Fazbear greets. "I understand you do understand what your doing, right ?"

"O-of course, sir!" Mike stuttered. Yes, Mike did know how to be the security guard. But he did not know how to not shit is pants when one of the animatronics come to kill him.

"Well then everything should be fine and dandy!" Mr. Fazbear says and starts walking to the doors. "Oh and Mike, please DO NOT run out of power." He then turns around and walks out of the big glass doors. Mike sighs as he walks to the office. He has heard all the rumours about how every single security guard dies here, because of those creepy animatronics. But he really needs this job. He walks into the office and sits down in the surprisingly comfty chair. He looks around the office, noticing every little detail of the office. The poster of the main stars of the pizzeria saying, 'Let's celebrate!', the tablet that was on 100 percent in his lap, and the huge iron doors. He gets to go look and the desk but suddenly an alarm goes of on the tablet. 12:00 am Oh God... He sits back down and picks up the tablet. He take a peek at each camera to make sure everyone is in place, the stage was perfect. Everyone was there, so he nothing to worry about. He checked every other camera content with what he saw. Until he finally checked pirate cove. A Fox with bright green eyes and its jaw wide open was staring directly at him. He quickly closed all the cameras and locked the tablet.

"What was that thing? Mr. Fazbear said that there was only three animatronics!"Suddenly he had this strange feeling that he should check the camera. He unlocked the tablet and opened up the cameras. He checked pirate cove and saw the curtain wide open with the Fox gone. He quickly checked the stage and then checked the west hallway. There he was running towards the office. He was in such shock he wasn't sure what to do. He locked the tablet and quickly put it on his lap. He got up to hit the door button but he was too late. The Fox was at the door.

"Why hello der Matey, what's with yer scared face?" The animatronic says as he walks into the office.

"Y-you can t-talk?" Mike answered.

"Why yes I can! And so can me mates Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy!" Mike eased up a little bit.

"So you're not here to kill me?" Mike asked.

"Of course not! Why would Cap'n Foxy want to kill ye?"

"I'm not sure but I've heard several rumours-"

"My exact point matey! They were rumours! " Foxy interrupts. Mike thinks for a moment. Why wouldn't he of killed me already? It's obvious he easily could with that huge hook and those sharp teeth. Maybe I can trust him?

"So if you guys don't kill people, how come so many security guards have died here?"

"You see lad, past security guards would do things that aren't so pleasant. Especially to Freddy. They would kick us, say that we're dumb, and make fun of us for how ugly and messed up we all are. No one here has ever killed a security guard except for Freddy. Sometimes he just gets too fed up and has to let his anger out. But you seem like a nice lad. I'm 100% sure you are safe here." Suddenly Mike hears the alarm go off again. 6:00 am

"Well Foxy, it looks like my shift is over." Foxy nods his head and starts to walk out of the office.

"Wait lad, I never got ye name!" Foxy remembers.

"Mike. Mike Schmidt." Mike says as he plugs the tablet in the charging cord and picks up his back pack. Foxy smile a wide toothy grin and leaves the office. Mike soon after leaves the office and out to the parking lot. He gets in his car and drives to his apartment. "Maybe my required Five Nights at Freddy's won't be so bad after all..."

A/N Hello! This is my first FNAF fanfiction so I hope you guys don't mind a short chapter. There will be more than 5 nights if this story gets a lot of good feedback! Hopefully I can make another chapter tonight! Peace out xoxo Gurlthing


End file.
